1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mailbox apparatuses and, more particularly, to a theft preventative mailbox which is fixedly anchored to a ground location, extending above the ground, and including underground storage capacity for maintaining quantities of mail in a secure manner. The present invention further discloses a mail retrieval mechanism for permitting the addressee to retrieve the mail from the underground stored location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with varied examples of mailbox storage and mailbox theft preventative assemblies. The objective in each instance is to safeguard either or both the mail and the mail holding device from the time the mail delivery person deposits the mail until the addressee has an opportunity to collect the mail.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,441, issued to Toval, discloses a mechanism for elevating and lowering a mailbox assembly relative to a ground location and which includes a mail receiving box maintained in an automated elevator mechanism under the control of a timer circuit. The mail receiving box emerges and remains in an erected attitude over a time period when the mail is to be delivered and then retracts below ground, such as in the evening and night, to remain protected against vandalism. In a preferred embodiment, a jack screw is employed as the mechanical system that is turned to lift and lower a platform supporting the mail receiving box and includes limit switches to stop platform travel at the limits of screw jack travel. A timer arrangement commands operation of an electric motor to turn the screw jack to raise and lower the platform at set times, such as when mail delivery is anticipated, and includes a capability for remote control of the electric motor operation for overriding the timer to command system operation.
While providing a unique device for safeguarding the mail receiving box itself from vandalism, such as in rural locations in the evening and at nighttime, the device of Toval does not take into account any type of underground storage capability for the mail deposited within the receptacle device. Furthermore, the concept of selectively elevating and lowering an entire mailbox assembly into and out of a ground location requires that the source of AC input power be constant and guaranteed, as well as that the elevating mechanism work properly in all types of weather, such as winter in which freezing ground conditions are common. Additionally and/or alternatively, the failure or improper operation of the timer circuit may result in the mailbox device not elevating at the appropriate time, thus resulting in no mail being delivered.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,115, issued to Hassan, discloses a mail theft-preventative mailbox having a mail receiving end, a mail storage end, and an inclined and intermediate body portion disposed therebetween. The mail receiving end has an outgoing mail holding shelf provided therein and a pivotally attached door. The mail storage end holds the received mail and includes a lockable mail access door for removal of the mail. The back side of the mail storage end is flat and includes an upper extending flange allowing for placement of the mailbox on a conventional mail post. The inclined body portion is further long enough and sufficiently angled to prevent removal of mail by reaching into the mail receiving end.